


Shady

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Peter ist seins, Peter kann aber sehr überzeugend sein, Skinny Peter und Kneipentoiletten, Skinny hat mal wieder Bindungsängste, Skinny teilt nicht gerne
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Das zwischen ihm und Peter ist nichts ernstes, da ist Skinny sich sicher. Doch als er den zweiten Detektiv bei einem Date beobachtet, wird Skinny klar, dass er wirklich nicht gerne teilt.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 2





	Shady

_***_

_How'd you end up in my arms last night? (Fuck)_

_I guess a little bit of pain kinda make it feel good sometimes._

_***_

Skinny lehnte lässig am Tresen der schummrigen Bar. Sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu dem Schnüffler der an einem der Tische saß und krampfhaft versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Dem oberflächlichen Gespräch mit Mike hörte er kaum noch zu, so sehr war er auf seine Beute fixiert.

Er wollte Peter und Skinny wusste, was er tun musste um ihn zu bekommen. Wenigstens für eine weitere Nacht.

Sie hatten beide schon einige Male versucht ihre Affaire zu beenden. Und meistens dauerte es keine Woche, bis sich einer geschlagen gab und sich beim anderen meldete. Oftmals war Skinny es, der es länger aushielt, doch nur, weil er es hasste sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass Shaw eine gewisse Macht über ihn hatte. Und Skinny weigerte sich strickt anzuerkennen, dass er für den anderen vielleicht mehr übrig haben könnte, als der gelegentliche Sex vermuten lassen würde.

Betont unauffällig warf Peter ihm gelegentliche Blicke zu, nur um dann jedes Mal aufs Neue, fast schon schuldbewusst zu dem Kerl zu sehen der ihm gegenüber saß. Ein hübscher Sportler mit dunklen Haaren die ihm lässig in die Stirn fielen. Doch so verkrampft wie Shaw das Bier in seinen Fingern umklammerte, sprach es Bände. Das Etikett hatte mittlerweile deutlich gelitten und um Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckte ein zufriedenes Grinsen.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem eigenen Bier, murmelte Mike zum wiederholten Mal nur ein „Hm“ oder „Aha“ entgegen, manchmal wechselte es sich auch mit einem „Oh“ ab, aber der Andere schien bereits betrunken genug zu sein, so dass er Skinnys minimale Beteiligung an ihrem Gespräch nicht mehr wirklich wahrnahm. Und Skinny konnte sich auch wirklich den Spott von seinem Kumpel ersparen, wenn dieser irgendwie spitz bekam, dass ausgerechnet er, Skinny Norris, etwas mit einem der nervigsten Schnüffler aus ganz Rocky Beach hatte.

Und dann stand Peter plötzlich auf, drängte sich durch die anderen Gäste und verschwand hinter der Toilettentür. Skinny leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Eine bessere Einladung würde er nicht bekommen.

Die Tür knarrte leicht, als er sie aufstieß. Lässig lehnte Skinny sich an die Wand, während sein Blick desinteressiert über die Kritzeleien an den Wänden huschte. Dann endlich hörte er die Spülung und er spürte die Spannung die sich in ihm breit machten, es fühlte sich an als wäre er ein Raubtier bereit zum Sprung.

Peter kam aus der Kabine, zuckte kurz zusammen, doch als er Skinny erkannte, verdrehte er nur genervt die Augen, was seinem Erzfeind jedoch ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Dein Date scheint ja nicht so gut zu laufen.“, kommentierte er das Gesehene auch sogleich.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.“

Demonstrativ drehte Peter ihm den Rücken zu, als er sich die Hände wusch. Doch als er den kleinen Raum verlassen wollte, zog Skinny ihn zurück und drängte den Anderen gegen die Wand. Skinny spürte wie halbherzig Peters Versuche waren sich zu wehren und als er seine Lippen auf die des Anderen presste, erlosch auch der letzte Rest Widerstand. Erst zögernd, dann immer leidenschaftlicher erwiderte Peter den Kuss, Skinny drängte sich ihm stärker entgegen, grub seine Fingernägel tief in das warme Fleisch. Gott, er liebte, wenn Peter dieses leise Aufkeuchen entschlüpfte.

Doch für seinen Geschmack fand Shaw viel zu schnell den entscheidenden Teil seiner Selbstkontrolle wieder, denn schon im nächsten Moment brachte er atemlos hervor: „Skinny, hör auf.“

Skinny zog leicht an seinen Haaren, was Peter nur ein weiteres, leises Stöhnen entlockte und so schnell wie seine guten Vorsätze sich zu Wort gemeldet hatten, verstummten sie anscheinend auch wieder. Kurz löste Skinny sich von Peter und betrachtete zufrieden dessen Gesicht.

„Was ist?“, wollte der Andere leicht verunsichert wissen.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, dann drückte er seine Lippen wieder auf Peters, bevor er hervor brachte: „Du siehst heiß aus, wenn du geil bist.“

Mit einer Hand fixierte Skinny Peters Arme über ihren Köpfen, die andere schob er langsam unter das leichte Shirt, ließ seine Finger über den flachen Bauch fahren, spürte die definierten Muskeln. Dann ließ er seine Hand tiefer gleiten, doch gerade als er im Begriff war sie in den Bund der Hose zu schieben, machte Peter sich von ihm los und verschaffte sich ein wenig Raum.

„Skinny, ich kann nicht. Derek sitzt da draußen.“

„Dann werd ihn los.“

Unbeeindruckt trat Skinny wieder dicht an Shaw heran, keilte den Detektiv zwischen sich und der Wand ein, während er seine Hand provokant über Shaws Hose gleiten ließ. Er massierte ihn durch den Stoff hindurch, bis Peter ein leises „Fuck“ entfuhr.

„So ist es schon besser.“, stellte Skinny zufrieden fest. Doch er sah, dass Shaw immer noch mit sich kämpfte. Schließlich schob er Skinny entschlossen von sich.

„Scheiße Skinny, du musst wirklich damit aufhören.“

Skinny musterte den zweiten Detektiv abschätzig.

„Ich dachte dir hätte das hier eben gefallen.“

„Nein.“, stieß Peter hervor, dann fügte er hinzu: „Doch, schon. Fuck, Skinny, an dem Punkt waren wir doch schon mal. Und wir haben beschlossen, dass wir es beenden.“

Skinny zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, dann deutete er mit dem Finger nach oben.

„Guck mal Shaw, da steht naiv an der Decke.“

Peters Blick folgte Skinnys ausgestrecktem Finger, dann runzelte er kurz die Stirn, ehe er sich genervt wieder an seinen Erzfeind wandte.

„Wirklich sehr witzig.“

Um Skinnys Mundwinkel zuckte ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen, doch als er antwortete war er wieder ernst.

„Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass du das hier genauso sehr willst wie ich.“

„Derek wartet draußen auf mich.“

Damit schob Peter sich an Skinny vorbei und verließ den kleinen Toilettenraum.

Scheiße, das war so gar nicht gelaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern betrat auch Skinny wieder die belebte Bar. Mit einem frustrierten Knurren ließ er sich gegen den Tresen sinken. Er hatte keine Lust weiter sinnlose Gespräche mit Mike zu führen und dem Schnüffler bei seinem Date zuzusehen. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken zu verschwinden und nie mehr an den Abend zurückzudenken. Doch die Blicke die Peter ihm immer wieder zuwarf, veranlassten Skinny zu bleiben. Wenigstens vorerst noch.

Doch je länger Skinny die beiden Jungen beobachtete, desto mehr frustrierte ihn die Situation. Denn immer wenn er glaubte, dass Peter nun endlich den anderen Kerl abservieren würde, fanden sie anscheinend ein neues Gesprächsthema. Und als Skinny gerade abwog, ob er nicht doch einfach gehen sollte, schien sich an dem Tisch etwas zu tun. Unwillkürlich leckte Skinny sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippe, dann schob er sich kurzerhand zwischen den anderen Menschen hindurch auf den Tisch mit dem Satzzeichen zu. Im sicheren Abstand lehnte er sich an die Wand. Skinny konnte nicht anders als aufzuhorchen, als Peter schließlich sagte: „Ich bleib noch ein wenig, hab eben jemanden aus meiner Mannschaft an der Bar gesehen.“

Interessiert hob der Andere den Kopf, dann lächelte er Peter an.

„Wir sehen uns die Tage.“

„Ich schreib dir.“

Skinny schmunzelte. Mittlerweile war Shaw ziemlich gut im Lügen geworden, vielleicht weil er es so oft tun musste. Vielleicht auch nur weil er sich auch das ein oder andere von Skinny abgeguckt hatte. Doch gerade zu Beginn war es Skinny wie ein verfluchtes Wunder vorgekommen, dass sie nicht erwischt worden waren.

Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung stellte er mit Genugtuung fest, dass Peter sich nur mit einem flüchtigen Kuss von dem Surferboy verabschiedete.

Kaum hatte der andere Kerl die Bar verlassen, da ließ Skinny sich auch schon auf den frei gewordenen Platz fallen.

„Das hat ja ganz schön lange fürn Speed-Date gedauert.“

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?“, wollte Peter mit einem Schmunzeln wissen.

„Ich teile eben nicht gerne.“, gab Skinny zurück, während er sich betont lässig nach hinten lehnte.

„Also was wollen wir heute Nacht noch so anstellen? Autos aufbrechen, ein leerstehendes Gebäude erkunden oder einfach nur mit nem Bier am Strand sitzen?“

Lächelnd fixierte Skinny Peter. Wenn er nicht von seinen beiden Schnüffler-Kollegen begleitet wurde, dann bröckelte diese ganze anständige Fassade und er mochte was darunter zum Vorschein kam.

„Ich hab ne Idee wie wir das entscheiden.“, sagte Skinny lächelnd und holte ein Klappmesser aus der Hosentasche. Er sah wie Peters Augen sich kurz vor Überraschung weiteten, doch der Andere erlangte erstaunlich schnell seine Fassung zurück.

Skinny legte seine linke Hand auf die Tischplatte, streckte seine langen Finger aus, dann setzte er das Messer dazwischen, ließ die Klinge von einem Zwischenraum zum nächsten tanzten, während er langsam das Tempo erhöhte, den _Knife Song_ auf den Lippen.

„Das ist Russisch Roulette ohne Pistole.“, stellte Peter schließlich fest, als das letzte _Chop_ Skinnys Lippen verlassen hatte. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann hielt er Peter auffordernd das Messer entgegen.

„Also ich scheine noch nüchtern genug für sämtliche Schandtaten zu sein.“

Doch bevor Peter das Messer an sich nehmen konnte, baute sich bereits ein Mann vor ihrem Tisch auf.

„Keine Messer in meiner Bar.“

„Das ist doch nur ein Spiel.“, versuchte Skinny sein Glück, doch der strenge Blick machte deutlich, dass er damit nicht durchkam.

„Ich denke ihr beide hattet definitiv mehr, als euch guttun würde.“

Und mit einem Nicken bedeutete der Mann ihnen zu gehen. Skinny ließ das Messer wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, dann verließ er mit Peter im Schlepptau die Bar.

Die Nachtluft umfing sie und der sanfte Wind war angenehm auf der Haut. Skinny fühlte sich frei, wie er mit Peter durch das nächtliche Rocky Beach streifte. Der Rausch hing noch an ihnen und die Musik schien noch in Skinnys Ohren nachzuklingen. Er zog den großen Jungen dichter an sich, was sie beide unkontrolliert stolpern ließ. Lachend drückte Skinny Peter in den nächsten Hauseingang, küsste ihn grob.

„Ich weiß, wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, aber da wir nicht zusammen sind ist es doch ok, andere zu daten, oder?“, wollte Peter plötzlich wissen. Seine Hand ruhte noch an Skinnys Hals. Doch der antwortete nicht, drückte seine Lippen nur wieder auf Peters. Sein Kuss war diesmal aggressiver, eindringlicher. Er musste den anderen Jungen dazu zwingen, dass er schwieg, das Thema am besten für immer zwischen ihnen begrub. Und zufrieden bemerkte Skinny wie Peters Widerstand schmolz, er sich den Berührungen ergab.

Skinnys Fingernägel gruben sich tief in Peters Fleisch, als er den zweiten Detektiv dichter an sich heran zog. Dann fanden seine Lippen Peters Hals und da war wieder das leichte Aufstöhnen, als Skinny zubiss. Leicht ließ der große Junge den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, während Skinnys Zähne sich erneut in der empfindlichen Haut versenkten.

Scheiße, sollten dieser Derek und die ganze verfluchte Welt sehen, dass Peter Shaw seins war und er teilte _wirklich_ nicht gerne.

Doch gerade als Skinny seine Hand tiefer gleiten lassen wollte, schon ungeduldig am Bund von Peters Hose zupfte, machte der sportliche Junge sich von ihm los.

„Nicht hier in nem Hauseingang.“, brachte er nur hervor. Sein Gehirn schien noch nicht wieder ausreichend mit Blut versorgt zu werden und die Tatsache allein entlockte Skinny ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Nur widerwillig löste Skinny sich von Peter und trat wieder auf die, von Laternen nur spärlich beleuchtete, Straße.

„Du hast mir vorhin nicht geantwortet.“, sagte Peter als sie schon einige Meter schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen waren.

Skinny kramte eine Zigarette hervor, steckte sie sich in den Mund und zündete sie an.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte er leise.

Skinny blies den Zigarettenrausch in die Nacht, während er beharrlich schwieg. Denn wenn er gezwungen war weiter darüber zu reden, dann würden unweigerlich drei kleine, verflucht folgenschwere Worte über seine Lippen kommen. Und selbst unter anderen Umständen würde er auf Teufel komm raus versuchen der Angst die damit einherging auszuweichen, doch so wie die Situation lag, war es schlicht unmöglich zuzugeben, dass er Peter vielleicht ein bisschen mehr mochte, er als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Es war Skinny gewesen, der von Anfang an darauf bestanden hatte, dass das zwischen ihnen nur Spaß war. Und genau, dass hatte ihm die Freiheit gegeben sich auf den ganzen Scheiß einzulassen, Er hatte von dem großen Jungen nichts zu befürchten. Da war kein Platz für Gefühle die ihn ersticken konnten. Doch irgendwo in den dunklen Straßen und rauchigen Kneipen, hatte Skinny sich in diesen dämlichen Sportler verliebt. Und das was ihm am Anfang Freiheit gegeben hatte, sperrte ihn nun ein. Verwies ihn auf einen Platz, den er nicht verlassen konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er auch anfangen andere zu daten. Doch wäre das nur um sich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen oder nicht doch eher damit Peter merkte, was er verlieren könnte? Auf jeden Fall wäre es nur ein dämliches Machtspielchen das sich daraus ergeben würde. Und doch schien es Skinny ungemein verlockend zu sein, egal wie dumm und zerstörerisch es sich am Ende auswirken mochte.

Liebe war schon eine komische Sache. Sie brachte Skinny dazu kitschigen Scheiß machen zu wollen. Und sie brachte ihn dazu, dass er mit blutenden Händen ein Grab ausheben wollte. Um Derek oder sein eigenes Herz zum Schweigen zu bringen, wusste er selbst nicht.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit Peter zu sagen, was er für ihn empfand. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfacher Derek, und dann den nächsten Typen der sein Glück bei Peter versuchte, umzubringen.

Aber ganz vielleicht musste er gar nicht so drastisch werden?

„Ich mag dich.“, sagte Skinny schließlich, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet. Die Worte waren raus und sofort bereute er es. Er hatte das Gefühl als hätte er sich freiwillig eine Waffe an den Kopf gesetzt und ohne zu überlegen den Abzug betätigt.

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Peter neben ihm. Und war da ein Lachen in seiner Stimme?

Skinny warf Peter einen finsteren Blick von der Seite zu und allein für den beinahe triumphierenden Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht wollte Skinny ihm am liebsten eine rein schlagen. Doch dann zuckte Peter mit den Schultern, als er sagte: „Scheiße Skinny, wie hättest du wohl regiert, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe?“

Skinny zog noch einmal an der Zigarette, bis er beinahe meinte den Rauch tief in seiner Lunge spüren zu können, bevor er ihn in die Nacht hinaus bließ. Er wusste was Peter ihm sagen wollte. Und es gefiel ihm nicht. Am wenigsten, dass er Recht hatte.

Skinny schnipste die Kippe auf die Straße, sah der Glut dabei zu wie sie im Rinnstein erlosch. Fuck, er hatte ja selbst jetzt den Drang einfach abzuhauen und zu verleugnen, dass er die letzten Worte überhaupt über die Lippen gebracht hatte. Doch da spürte er auf einmal wie Peters Finger sich um seine schlossen, der Detektiv ihn zu sich herum zog.

„Lauf bitte nicht weg. Nur dieses eine Mal, egal wie viel Angst es dir macht.“

Skinnys Blicke huschten immer wieder die leere Straße entlang. Doch der andere ließ ihm eine Wahl. Und Skinny wusste nicht, ob er sie wirklich haben wollte. Doch dann seufzte er ergeben, abhauen konnte er zur Not immer noch.

Peter schien die Zweifel auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, denn er trat auf Skinny zu, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände, als er ihn küsste. Und das Sanfte machte Skinny mehr Angst als all die Gewalt die er gewohnt war.

Doch fast schon verzweifelt zog er Peter an sich, sein Kuss wurde drängender. Denn das hier entzog sich komplett seiner Kontrolle und er versuchte verzweifelt ein Stück davon zurück zu bekommen. Doch er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass er sie nie komplett zurückerlangen würde.

Doch dann löste Peter sich von ihm.

„Es ist schon spät. Wir sehen uns dann morgen?“

Skinny nickte, während er immer noch mit den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen kämpfte, die in ihm um die Oberhand rangen.

Peter drückte ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. Und Skinny sah der großen Gestalt regungslos hinterher, während er langsam verarbeitete, dass er nun anscheinend wirklich mit Peter Shaw zusammen war.

***

**Author's Note:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
> Shady - Adam Lambert  
> Waste Love - Machine Gun Kelly


End file.
